Inuyasha
by PermanentlyFrozen
Summary: Hundreds of years ago a half-demon was born. Cursed from birth, Inuyasha spends a lifetime in pain. Unspeakable horrors are unleashed when he dies. Brought back against his will, Inuyasha become the defender of the people who wanted him dead. HAITUS.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm back, as promised. I've decided to revisit this story, because God knows it needed a lot of editing. It's not great, it's not my best work, but I love the plot and I'm determined to continue it.

Here's a bit of background info, so you can understand this: Inukimi is Sesshomaru's mother, and is Inutaisho's formal mate. Inutaisho is out fighting Ryukotsei, which is why he's unable to protect Izayoi. Izayoi is Inutaisho's human mate. Which is why she's hated by Inukimi.

Okay, now read!

Summary:

Hundreds of years ago a half-demon was born. Cursed from birth, Inuyasha spends a lifetime in pain. Unspeakable horrors are unleashed when he dies. Brought back against his will, Inuyasha become the defender of the people who wanted him dead. Broken beyond repair, he finds the one person who will ever see him as an equal. IkuKag

::~

Prolouge

::~

"_Kill that baby!"_ The scream echoed throughout the halls as thousands of soldiers and demons alike burst through the castle gates. They quickly set everything on fire, raiding each room they came upon.

Izayoi heard them coming as she ran fearfully for her life. She rounded a large column and locked herself in a large room, hearing the pounding on the door. She was going through labor, yet she ran. The contractions hurt a lot, but she had to ensure the safety of her unborn child. _I will not allow you to die, Inuyasha_ she vowed. Izayoi pressed herself tightly against the wall and fought to keep her breath. Her legs felt like they were on fire and they were soon going to buckle underneath her.

"My Lady!" She heard Myoga say as he jumped towards her. He landed on her shoulder just as Izayoi collapsed on the large bed. Her eyes were closed, her face contorted in pain. She clenched her hands tightly, trying to suppress the pain she felt.

"Myoga..." She said weakly. Myoga perked up and looked at her with worry. Inutaisho has trusted him to protect her but he was a flea, after all. His eyes flitted from the woman to the door, worried that the demons and humans would catch up to them soon.

"Yes, Lady Izayoi?" He said, in panic. Izayoi was already beginning to give birth. There was no way she was going to continue running. _Inutaisho, please come soon! _He begged.

"My child, Myoga. They want my child. Inutaisho isn't here. He cannot protect us. You have to take him away from here." She said, pushing. Myoga was distracted, jumping from corner to corner trying to come up with a plan.

"We must do something! The nurse, where is the mid-wife?!" He said, his voice rising. Izayoi grabbed him and held him in her pale hand. "No! Do not call anyone! They will kill my child!" She said, pushing harder. She tried to suppress a scream. Tears were beginning to form at the edge of her dark blue eyes.

"What will we do?" Myoga said, trying to ignore the blood. How he wished his master were here. "Take him." Izayoi said through clenched teeth. Her baby was being birthed quickly. She tried to suppress a scream again. "What?" Myoga said, ready to flee. Izayoi nearly squished him between her fingers. He wasn't running away this time. She knew Myoga was a coward, no matter how many times she defended him from her mate.

"Take my child! Hide him. Hide him in the village, and give him to a woman. Tie his life to Sesshomaru's, so he doesn't kill him." Izayoi said, gritting her teeth, and trying to hold back a yell. "There—there is a witch in the village. She can—she can do it.

Myoga nodded. "It will be done." He said, resolve in his eyes.

And hour later, Izayoi had finished birthing a little baby boy. She smiled as she held him in her arms, his head already containing a small tuft of white hair. He squirmed, in the hold of his mother. He was ready to let his first scream pierce the air.

"You look like your father, Inuyasha." Izayoi said, as she saw him yawn. She smiled, her love for him ever increasing. "Remember that everything I have done, was for your own good, my child. Take care, my love. Live the life I want for you. Protect yourself, Inuyasha. The life you have ahead of you is hard, and turbulent." She said, swaddling him in a blanket, and handing him to Myoga.

"May the gods have mercy on you, my child." Izayoi said, kissing her baby on the forehead.

::~

It was long after Myoga was gone, that the doors had burst open. Inukimi entered, with a hoarde of demons behind her.

"Where's the brat?" She asked, grabbing Izayoi by the hair. She noticed the blood on the bed. So she had given birth already, so be it.

"Long gone." Izayoi said, with a dazed smile. Inukimi screeched. That baby would be the end of them all!

"_What have you done?"_ She yelled into Izayoi's ear. "Kill him!" She ordered the demons behind her. They began to fly out of the window, roaring and tearing everything in their path. Izayoi smirked as she watched them go.

"You can't kill him. His life is tied to Sesshomaru's. He dies, and so does your beloved son." Izayoi bit. Inukimi pushed her back on the bed, and gave her a resounding slap. For a moment, everything was silent.

"You'll regret this, human. You are impudent, and that will be your demise." Inukimi spoke slowly, her words sounding like venom in her lips.

"You will never see your baby. You will never hold him again in your arms. A demon's curse is the will of the world." Inukimi said, the half crescent on her forehead glowing as she placed the curse on Izayoi.

_For so long as you both live, you will never be able to see each other. Should you lay eyes on your son again, I will release my power. The world will burn in fire, then freeze in ice._ She stormed out of the room as she heard Izayoi's cries of agony.

::~

"What's this?" Said the village woman, when a large bundle of blankets appeared on her doorstep. She picked it up, and was shocked to find a baby. Not only was it a baby, but it was a demon child. It had peculiar amber eyes and there were pale pink dog demon ears at the top of its head. "Hio! Look!" She said, running into the hut to her husband, Myoga stared from a corner, making sure that the child was safe. He had already gone to the witch, who bonded his life with his older brother's after hearing that it was the son of the great Inutaisho. No one, neither human nor demon dared cross his power when something needed to be done.

"What?" Her husband Hio, said as he walked out of the back room where he was working on a sword. He stared at his woman strangely when he saw that she had a small bundle in her arms. "Look, a baby!" The woman said, holding him out to her. Her husband stared at her with wide eyes, and took the bundle from her arms.

"Kai, it's a demon! It's a demon baby!" He said, setting Inuyasha on the table. Kai and Hio stared at the abomination, not knowing what to do. It was a beautiful child, but they knew that often the most beautiful demons were the most deadly. "It looks like it's half-demon." Kai said, reaching for Inuyasha's ears. Hio pulled her hand away, fearing that it would hurt her.

"_Don't._" He hissed. Kai shrank away from him obediently. "We must kill it." Hio said with resolve. Kai latched onto his arm, worry etching her features. She knew that they were powerless if the demon's mother were to arrive.

"No, Hio! What if its mother wants to go after us? We cannot risk the curse of a demon. Maybe we should go to the village miko." Kai said, as she saw her husband nod in agreeance.

::~

"A half-demon, you say?" Said the village miko. Kai and Hio nodded. The old woman walked over to the baby that was still in the woman's arms.

"Poor thing. His fate is to be shunned by both humans and demons, never being one or the other. He will suffer, for he has no place. He will be named Inuyasha Kinjiraretajinsei. For the life he has, is forbidden." She prophesized. In her arms, the small child lay sleeping, oblivious to the rest of the world.

::~

"IZAYOI!" Inutaisho yelled, as he burst through the castle. He gripped his side, realizing that the wound Ryukotsei inflicted wouldn't leave him enough time. Dread etched into his heart, as he realized that his castle was decimated._ Demons_, he said, taking a whiff of the air. _And..humans?_

"Don't ask for her." Inukimi said, appearing before him. She looked calm and at peace, after what she had done. He was at her side in an instant.

"_What did you do?_" He yelled, grabbing her arm.

"I did what you couldn't do!" Inukimi yelled, trying to get out of his grasp. Inutaisho growled and she stopped moving.

"Where is he?" He roared.

" The child is gone. You will never see him again." Inukimi said, fire dancing in her eyes. Inutaisho gave her a deadly look. When this was over, he was going to rip her apart.

"Mama!" Sesshoumaru yelled, running out from behind the corner of the hallway, where he was watching the entire ordeal. He was too late.

Inutaisho's eyes glazed over as unrestricted anger and pain tore through him.

Inukimi fell to the floor, expelling her last breath.

Sesshoumaru ran towards her, and for the first and last time in his life, tears flooded his eyes.

::~

"Izayoi." Inutaisho whispered. He barely had enough energy to stand. Izayoi weakly watched him from her bed. He crawled over to her, using Tetusaiga as leverage.

"Inutaisho!" She yelled, as she helped him over to the bed. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Our baby..." Inutaisho whispered, his eyes slowly drooping.

He's safe. He's away." Izayoi reassured him.

Inutaisho's heart filled with dread. He thought that Inukimi had killed his son. _What had he done?_

"Inutaisho?" Izayoi said, holding him up.

"I'm sorry." He said, as he fell to the floor.

"Inutaisho!" Izayoi yelled, as she kneeled beside him.

"... Not gonna make it." Inutaisho whispered. Izayoi's tears freely began to fall as she wept over the impending death of her husband.

"Save him." Inutaisho said, his breathing becoming shallow. Izayoi gazed at his beat up body.

" No, you have to survive. You have to!" She said, sobbing. She felt as if something in her was being slowly ripped apart and set on fire. Inutaisho held her hand.

"Take my power. Protect him." He said, as he began to glow blue. Smoke began to encircle Izayoi. The smoke settled in her, making her lungs burn. She yelled, as the pain tore through her. She gazed at Inutaisho, her eyes now golden as she possesed his powers. Inutaisho squeezed her hand, as he heard death calling. Sweet death, it would relieve him of his pain.

"What did you name him?" He said, his eyes beginning to lose color. Izayoi's tear fell on his cheek.

"Inuyasha." She said, as she saw him die in her arms.

_Inuyasha. My son._

::~

_**Revised 7/713.**_


	2. Chapter 2

::~

_Hi! I'm back with chapter two. Again, I'm revisiting this story._

_Warning: Slight lime._

_**Warning: This story is not for the faint hearted. If you don't like this, turn back now.**_

::~

"Why do they hate me so much?" Inuyasha whispered to himself, as he continued to clean out the stables. At the age of seven, he was already extremely handsome. His white, silky hair flowed freely down his back, and he looked as if he was touched by the gods. He continued to shovel out the muck easily; a feat that would give any grown man trouble. He didn't quite understand his half-demon abilities yet. He only knew that he was unwanted by the man and woman who called themselves his parents.

"Inuyasha!" He heard his little sister, Kaia, say. He dropped the rake as he opened the stable door. He wasn't allowed to see her. They said—they warned him that if he even got close they would kill him.

"_Kaia, what are you doing here?" _he hissed, at his five year old sister, who was holding up a piece of bread and cheese. He took it gratefully, for he hadn't eaten all day.

"Relax, Papa doesn't know I'm here. He's out collecting wood, and Mama's cooking." Kaia said, grinning at him. She saw that the stable was already half clean. _Why do they make him work so?_ She wondered. Every time she tried to ask her parents they merely brushed her off and told her not to ask any more questions. She knew that Inuyasha was different from them, but he was still family, was he not? "At this rate, you'll be done by dinner." Kaia said, her bright blue eyes taking in the scene. Perhaps this time Inuyasha would be able to eat dinner with them. Inuyasha smiled. He knew his parents hated him, but for some reason, Kaia didn't share their mind set. For that, he was grateful.

_And by then, Papa will be sure to give me something else to do so I don't eat at the dinner table._ Inuyasha thought, keeping his mouth shut. Immediately, the stable doors were burst open.

"I knew he would be here. Probably filling her head with lies." Hio said to a man beside him, as he picked up his daughter. Kaia fought against him, but to no avail.

"That's your charge?" The man beside him said, curling a lip. He was tall, with long black hair tied at the nape of his neck. He bore a sword at his side, one that Inuyasha had never seen before. Inuyasha shrank away from him.

"Yes. I trust you'll do what's right with him." Hio said, not even looking at Inuyasha. The man beside him nodded.

"Don't worry. He's in good hands." Said the man, as he reached towards him.

::~

_It's been years since I've seen Inuyasha. After Uncle Kei had taken him from the stables, he was gone. Papa assured me he was safe, even if I cried for my older brother. He sent me letters, but over the years, they dwindled, finally ending._

_How I long to know how he has fared. Perhaps he's treated better, where ever he is. Every time I ask Papa to let me visit him, he abruptly says no and absolutely forbids me to speak about the topic. I just want to see him one more time._

_Maybe I will go. I'll tell Papa I'm off visiting a friend on the other side of the country. I'm sure he won't mind. And I'll just spend a day with Inuyasha, to see how he is. To see if he remembers me. I just need to know._

Kaia finished jotting that down in her journal before she promptly hid it underneath her bed.

A few days later, Kaia tore through the roads in her effort to see Inuyasha. The sooner she arrived, the sooner she could see him, and possibly help him if he was in danger. She was surprised to be directed to a shed when she arrived at her Uncle's home. He had gone hunting with his neighbors and wasn't due back for a while. She wondered why Inuyasha would be at a shed, instead of living inside his Uncle's home.

_Hngg_

Kaia stopped as she heard a moan. What was going on in there? Slowly, Kaia neared the poorly built shed. She peered through one of the holes by the door.

"Harder!" She heard a female voice say. Her pleas were ignored and she heard a bed creaking.

"Inuyasha?" She jumped, when the door was thrust open. Out walked a man nearly twice her height, with long, flowing silver hair. Surely this couldn't be...

"Who are you?" Said Inuyasha, as he gazed down at her, his eyes cold and lifeless. Kaia's eyes were beginning to fill with hot, searing tears. What had they done to him? He looked utterly broken.

"Don't you remember me?" She said, struggling to level her voice. She failed. Before her was a man who looked like he had been to hell and back, and found no interest in what he saw.

"Look, if you were, uh, with me before, I'm sure Kei told you that there are no strings-"

"Kei? _Kei?_ Uncle Kei did this to you?" Kaia said, shaking her small frame shaking with anger. She couldn't believe it. Her big brother was a-a

Whore.

::~

"Uncle-?K-Kaia? Is that you?" Inuyasha sputtered. Suddenly his cheeks became hot as he realized the state he was in. He wore no clothes, and towered over her. He knew he had someone waiting, but this was his sister. She was far more important.

"How could you?" Kaia shouted. Inuyasha turned away shamefully. She was going to yell at him. Call him worthless, useless, every name under the sun. And he absolutely deserved it. He was worth less than dirt.

"I'm not doing this by choice. Please leave, I have a job to finish." He said, gazing at the woman who was seething on the bed. He turned to Kaia, who's bright eyes seemed to be begging him to stop. He knew that if he took a single step out of that shed, they would kill him.

"No, you can't do this anymore!" Kaia continued to plead. Her mind was reeling as she tried to come up with a plan that could save him.

"Leave, please. Your visit already costs me." Inuyasha whispered. Kaia stopped crying, and stared at him in shock.

"Cost you?" She said, not caring about the woman.

"They already withhold food. They'll hurt me, please leave." Inuyasha said, shutting the door behind him.

::~

Kaia's eyes wouldn't stop overflowing with tears. She couldn't believe the malice and hatred the human race was capable of feeling. Because he was a half-demon, her brother was now degraded and shamed. He was living a life he wanted no part in. Come to think of it, something was off about him. His eyes seemed to be glazed, and she hadn't missed the little golden balls that were pierced into his tongue. He seemed to be-

Dear Gods, they had drugged him!

She was going to get him out. She was going to help him.

::~

"Times Up!" Said a villager, grabbing the woman and hauling her outside. "That's not fair! He didn't do a good job!" The woman shrieked. The villager, who had been under Kei's command, turned to Inuyasha.

"You didn't please her, you filthy scum! Just wait until Kei hears about this!" He said, back-handing Inuyasha so hard he saw stars. His lip bled, yet he couldn't feel the pain. He was used to it. Inuyasha lay motionless on the floor as he practically begged for his life.

"Please, don't. I beg of you, don't!" Inuyasha pleaded, his golden eyes brimming with tears. The man smirked, lust evident in his eyes.

::~

Inuyasha's head collided painfully with the edge of Kei's study table. He grimaced as he felt blood trickle slowly down his cheek. _I hope I bleed to death._ Inuyasha thought, as he was yanked by the hair. Yet his deepest desires were unanswered as he felt Kei's hot breath on his ear.

"You are worthless. I would hesitate to marr your skin for fear of losing customers, but good thing you heal quickly, eh?" Kei said, chuckling. Inuyasha's back cracked as Kei brought a chair upon him.

" P-please." Inuyasha choked, blood spewing from his mouth as he tried to crawl away. His bones were in splinters, and they felt like someone had stabbed his back with tiny little needles.

"Whore! How _dare_ you make me want you the way I do!" Kei screeched, kicking Inuyasha's stomach. All breath was knocked out of him as he began to fall into unconsciousness. That was his plight. Inuyasha was sought, and desired even by those who did not willingly want him. The boy did nothing more than exist, yet it was because he existed that he suffered.

_Finally, Death._ Inuyasha thought, closing his eyes. His long awaited friend. He hoped that Kei killed him quickly.

"_I don't think so!_" Kei said, splashing a bucket of water over him. Inuyasha felt as he had been set on fire. "Guard!" Kei yelled towards the door. Two men with spears entered, not even blinking at the sight. It wasn't unusual for the slave to be beaten by Kei.

"Lock him in the cold vault. He can go without food today." Kei said, turning away. Not being ones to disobey, the guards picked up the half-demon without any consideration for his wounds.

::~

_Inuyasha._

_Come to us._

_We will give you what you seek._

"No." Inuyasha said, clutching his head. His bones were long since chilled, grating painfully underneath his blue-tinged skin.

_Come to us._

_**Ignore them, Inuyasha!**_ He head a female voice scream inside his head so loud he fell to the floor. His heart quickened it's pace even though it was barely able to function. He pressed his hands to either side of his head, trying to ignore the pain the loud voice brought him.

_Come to us!_ He heard the voices call again. Cringing, he curled into a ball.

_Just go away._ He silently willed.

The door was slammed open, and the cold air was sucked out of the room, making it difficult to breathe. "Dinner!" Yelled the guard who entered, holding what appeared to be sludge. Inuyasha was hauled up by his arm, the guard obviously not caring if he re-opened the wounds. Inuyasha licked it parched lips, staring at the food hungrily. He waited until the guard set it down. Before he could reach it, the guard had picked it up again.

"You want to eat?" The guard said, his eyes skimming over Inuyasha's form. Inuyasha's eyes fell as he realized what he wanted. "Please me, whore."

::~

"I demand to see Kei!" Kaia said, when the guard at the door of her uncle's very large home wouldn't allow her to enter.

"Bid her passage." Said Kei's voice, from behind the guard. Reluctantly moving to the side, he let her pass. Her Uncle looked tired. His eyes were sunken, tinged with greed. His clothes were elaborate, and Kaia knew without a doubt that they were bought with the money that her Uncle made off of her brother.

Almost immediately she was glaring at Kei. Her eyes looked like cold daggers and if looks could kill, Kei would have been dead a hundred times over. "Let's speak about Inuyasha." She said, her eyes flashing.

::~

_Please review!_

**Edited 7/713.**


End file.
